Spicer Gets Kidnapped For No Reason
by antianthion
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Chack slash is possible.


{Apologies, this may be OOC...although I wouldn't know because I haven't exactly watched the show. There also may not actually be any point (not even smut...maybe). Read at your own demise...into boredom...mwahahaha. Also disclaimer: XS not mine yaddadadada) }

Jack Spicer usually spent his weekend nights in the comfort of his basement and the company of his beloved robots. This particular Saturday, however, hadn't really got off to the right start. Wrists and ankles bound, hungry and thirsty, left struggling in a pitch-black room; it wasn't how Jack had ever imagined he would be. But he was.

He tried moving his lips, only to feel them stick painfully to the suffocating tape. Alright, so he couldn't breathe through his mouth – at least his nose was unblocked – and he couldn't talk. He could still muster up some noise if he tried. So he did, his sore throat vibrating but his screams muffled and loud enough only for his own ears.

Embarrassing as it was to him, Jack wanted to cry. He couldn't struggle, because the rope chafed his skin (he was a sensitive guy, okay?). At least he wasn't naked. _That_ would be the worst possible scenario.

His heart pounded hard and fast against his rib cage. What was going to happen to him? He was going to die, he knew it! He knew it, but he didn't want to think about it. No, he couldn't help thinking about it, but he really didn't want to, because then he thought about what little he'd done in his short, pathetic life. Jack didn't want to die. Not before he took over the world, not before he got to see the look on everyone's faces…or before he got a girlfriend (okay, that was stretching it a little).

Before he knew it, his tear ducts began to pool. He cried easily, okay? So what? At least he wasn't leaking anywhere else. Except his nose – but he'd always had sinus problems, so that was understandable. Besides, any normal person would cry at a time like this. Then, Jack reminded himself, he wasn't supposed to be a normal person. He was supposed to be an evil teen genius! The thought didn't quell his fears though.

As he continued to snivel, he heard a switch flick and a door swing open. Jack flinched, blinking rapidly to adjust to the sudden brightness.

'Jack Spicer, eh?'

Of course, Chase Young, leader of the Heylin Gang, eyes of a snake. Wouldn't hesitate to step on a puppy (or in this case, one red-head); it was how the rumour went anyway and Jack Spicer liked to keep up to date.

'Mmmmph!' Not sounding quite as menacing as he'd hoped, Jack wriggled his body to get the point across. 'MMMMMMPH MMMPH MMM…'

Chase walked over to where Jack lay, landing both boots before his still-teary, now-angry face. He bent down, moving closer to the boy.

_Oh shit. _Squirming and shrieking in his own mind, Jack tried to move backwards. _Please…_

'Mnngh…' He winced, feeling the harsh sting of tape torn roughly from his mouth. That was some sticky, sticky tape. 'Shit…ow….'

'Now you can talk.' Smiling a smile that undoubtedly did _not _bring any sort of good will – he was evil damnit, evil personified! – Chase grabbed his captive's face with one hand, squeezing both cheeks like a pincer.

'Get off me! You…' Jack tried to shake his hand off, 'paedophile! What is this? You can't just take…OW! Ow! Ow!'

Chase pressed his fingers down deep so they dented the boy's cheeks. 'I didn't mean that kind of talk, you fool.'

'Okay! Fine…ugh…'

'You see, there have been some arrests recently in this neighbourhood.'

'So? What the hell does that have to do with me?'

'Shut up.' His grip tightened as a warning. Jack got the message. 'Now, I'm not so stupid as to actually _believe _those pigs are doing their jobs _by themselves, _that is. I'm quite sure, rather, that someone has been giving them a little lead, and it is costing me quite a few of my valuable members.'

'It wasn't me…I never told the cops anything.'

'Is that so?' Chase murmured, releasing his grasp.

'You believe me? Wow…gee…thanks…' He heaved a sigh of relief, suddenly feeling stupid for getting scared in the first place.

In fact, now that it was over, he could admit he'd almost pissed his skull print boxers. There was still the whole ordeal – kidnapping and tying up and all – but with a few nights of sleep and maybe a few pills, he'd be over that. Oh…and maybe a little revenge when he got the chance to dish it.

'Can I go then?' He'd get the bastard for this…next time. Maybe when he had a little influence and a few guns or something – Jack planned to take over the gang.

'No. That wasn't the problem in the first place. I know you wouldn't dare betray us…and certainly not _me._'

'Ahaha…yeah I'm your most loyal follower…wait…WHAT?'

'You seem shocked.'

'So what was the point of bringing me here? WHAT THE HELL?' Jack spluttered his mind in a complete muddle of confusion and sudden fear. Just what did Chase want from him? Had they...had they discovered his ultimate evil plan?

'We've already found our little mole and rest assured, he is certainly not a pasty little follower. In fact, he was one of our 'close' informants...quite sad and a little ironic.'

'...uh yeah, and that involves me because?'

'Oh, just wanted you to know.' Chase shrugged nonchalantly.

A hundred things swarmed onto the tip of Jack's tongue. All of which made as much sense as Chase kidnapping him for no reason. Alright maybe there was a reason...maybe someone would burst right in and explain everything. Maybe Chase was just setting this up. Jack had certainly done something - God knows how many times he'd stuffed up on his little gang errands - and Chase was pretending he hadn't but really he had and this was all part of some sick joke. If he were in any other place, Jack might have paused to congratulate himself. Unfortunately, he was just about to sweat out every droplet of moisture in his body, waiting for his gun-wielding executioners.

Maybe he could compromise.

'Y-you can kill me but... leave the goggles. Mom bought them for me and-'

'What?' Now Chase's brows furrowed forming a deep wrinkle in his forehead.

Jack flinched, 'I'm too young to die!' He squeezed his eyes shut, not knowing what to expect and unsure if he wanted to know. It was true: Chase was the ultimate evil. He had to be toying with him.

'Why would I kill you?' Chase snorted. 'You're here because I happen to like bondage and have a fetish for redheads.'

trollEND.


End file.
